ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben's Real Part 2: Now Do You Believe Me?
Ben's Real Part 2: Now Do You Believe Me? is the second episode of Evan Billion. Plot Evan's voice gives a brief summary of what happened in the last episode. *-Evan and Kevin are in line to buy mutant pets- *Evan: We'll get what you want, just to help us find Ben. *Kevin: It's about time we do it my way. *-Evan and Kevin become first in line- *Store Manager: What kind of mutant pet would you want? *Kevin: I'll take a couple of fusions, please. *Store Manager: Ah, yes, fusions. Second isle on the left. *-Evan and Kevin walk to the second isle on the left- *Kevin: These two look pretty good. *-Kevin points to a Vultropisapien and Vulpimorpher- *-Evan and Kevin buy pets- *-Evan and Kevin talk as they walk out- *Kevin: We need to name them. *Evan: The Vultropisapien should be, um, Sharpoint. The Vulpimorpher will be named, uh- *-Vulpimorpher chomps on bottle of rocket fuel in Kevin's back pocket- *Evan: Rocket. Because he loooooves to eat rocket fuel! *-Kevin looks in back pocket- *-rocket fuel is leaking out- *Kevin: All, man! *-Evan laughs- *-Evan and Kevin get into car- *-Kevin starts driving up- *Evan: I wonder where we will look first. *Kevin: I'm thinking Washington. *Evan: How about something else? Like, Montana? *Kevin: Canada, final answer, no phoning a friend or anything. *-Evan and Kevin drive to Canada- *Meanwhile... *-Widemouth is swimming in Canada- *Widemouth(thinking): I'm a super-powered fish with no enemies. How sad is that? *-Evan and Kevin arrive in Canada- *-Evan gets out of car and absorbs it- *-Evan turns hands into maces- *Evan: Now let's pound our way through what we were meant to do. *Widemouth(thinking): Those people look like they need a good beating. *-Widemouth slithers to where Evan and Kevin are- *Evan: Hey, look, it's a little fi- *-Widemouth stuffs Evan into his mouth with his tongue- *Evan: AAAAAAHHHHH! *Kevin: I don't think so. *-Kevin absorbs car- *-Kevin turns his hands into hammers- *-Kevin whaps Widemouth- *Kevin: Let him out! *-Widemouth crushes Kevin with tongue- *Kevin: If you won't let him out, I will. *-Kevin leaps high above Widemouth- *-Kevin lands on Widemouth, squeezing Evan out- *Evan: Let's see if I can improve the car. *-Evan uses car metal to go inside car- *Evan: An engine. How about some oil? *-Evan smashes engine out of place- *-oil squirts out of side of car- *-oil damages machines- *-electricity bursts from machines- *-Widemouth hurries over to water- *-Evan comes out of car- *Evan: Let's go. *-Evan and Kevin disabsorb metal and drive in car- *-the pets get onto car- *Kevin: Where do you think we should look? *Evan: Any place famous, like Niagara Falls. *-Kevin turns and heads toward Niagara Falls- *At Niagara Falls... *-Widemouth is stuffing people in his mouth- *Widemouth(thinking): I never knew humans could be so good. *-car with wings flies up to platform- *-Evan and Rocket step out- *Evan: Time to get your wild side out! *-Rocket runs as fast as he can- *-Evan sticks his head out- *-Evan knocks people out of Widemouth with his head- *-people run- *Widemouth(thinking): Well, well, this can't do. *-Widemouth puffs into ball- *-Widemouth jumps- *-Widemouth lands on Rocket and Evan- *-Rocket and Evan start to fall- *-Rocket graps onto platform with Evan holding on tight- *Evan: Rocket, do a slingshot attack! *-Rocket stretches his bottom to other side of platform- *-Evan lands in cot made with Rocket- *-Rocket stretches the cot back- *-Rocket flings Evan up- *Evan: Mess with someone your own size! is. *-Evan lands on Widemouth- *-Widemouth falls down Niagara Falls- *-Kevin and Sharpoint get out of car- *Kevin: Did you find Ben? *Evan: No, but we defeated Widemouth again. *-Evan and Kevin look down fall- *Kevin: He's aquatic. Landing in the water won't do him any harm. *Evan: I suppose it won't. But I will. *-Evan turns into Lightmeraction and falls down Falls- *At the bottom of Niagara Falls... *-Widemouth is puffing up and unpuffing- *-Evan lands on Widemouth- *-Widemouth puffs up, flinging Evan away- *-Evan stretches back to Widemouth- *-Evan keeps trying to punch Widemouth- *-Widemouth keeps dodging punches- *Evan: Stay still! *-Evan keeps trying to punch- *-Widemouth keeps dodging- *Evan: Say cheese! *-Evan flash blasts Widemouth- *-Widemouth blinks repeatedly- *-Evan punches Widemouth like a volleyball- *-Kevin and Sharpoint arrive on Rocket- *Kevin: Hey, volley him to me! *-Kevin, Sharpoint, and Rocket get on opposite sides- *-the group play volleyball with Widemouth- *Widemouth(thinking): Stop...play...ing...vol...ley...ball...with...me! *Evan: Alright, I think that's enough. *-Evan turns around to walk to car- *-Widemouth lands on Evan- *Later... *-the gang are driving car really fast- *-Widemouth is chasing them really fast, opening and closing his mouth- *The road becomes like a game of Pac-Man. Widemouth is Pac-Man. The four get out of the car and start to look like ghost enemies. The car seperates into many pieces, which become the dots. Four balls of oil become the super balls. *-Widemouth, Evan, Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint play Pac-Man- *When that joke clears up... *-Evan transforms- *Evan: Copy-Copy! *-Evan copies Widemouth- *-Good Widemouth opens and closes his mouth and eats Bad Widemouth- *A screen shows up, saying "YOU LOSE," in digital letters. *-Bad Widemouth comes out of Good Widemouth's mouth- *-Bad Widemouth jumps up and down on Good Widemouth, crushing him- *-the gang arrive at a pond-like place- *-Evan transforms again- *Evan: Humanimate! *-Evan hovers above ground- *-Widemouth leaps at Humanimate- *-Humanimate punches Widemouth down- *Evan: I don't think so! *-Widemouth makes tongue slap Evan down- *-Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint get out of car- *-Rocket ties up Widemouth- *-Sharpoint strikes repeatedly at Widemouth- *-Widemouth sticks his tongue out- *-Sharpoint strikes at the tongue- *-streaks of blood arrive on Widemouth's tongue- *Widemouth(thinking): EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKHHHHHHHHHJJ!!!! *-blood shoots from streaks on Widemouth's tongue- *Kevin: Gross. *-Kevin absorbs mountain and turns his hand into a tentacle- *-Kevin whips Widemouth over and over again- *-Widemouth bites Kevin and yanks him forward- *-Kevin slams into mountain- *-Evan flies from ground and makes muscles absorb mountain- *-Evan turns his muscles into sharp tentacles and wraps Widemouth up with them- *Evan: Combined powers rule! *-Evan slams ground and makes shockwave- *-shockwave knocks Widemouth into mountain- *-Billiontrix starts to run out of power- *Evan: No, not now! Don't run out of power! *-Billiontrix runs out of power- *Evan: I can still make this work. *-Evan disabsorbs mountain- *-Evan absorbs Widemouth's skin- *-Evan uses his now huge tongue to lick Widemouth's machines- *-Widemouth's machines explode- *-explosion sends Widemouth flying- *Widemouth(thinking): I will get new machiiiiiiiiinnnnnes! *-Widemouth lands elsewhere- *Evan: That about wraps it up. *Kevin: Too bad, we didn't spot Ben. *Evan: We will keep looking. *-Sharpoint spots red ball- *-Sharpoint walks slowly towards red ball- *Evan: Hey, what's that? *-Sharpoint slowly picks up red ball- *Kevin: I think it was part of Widemouth's machines. *Machine: Self-destructing in 5, 4, 3. *Kevin: RUN! *-the group run- *Machine: 2. *-the group run really fast- *Machine: 1. *-machine explodes- *-group jump up into the air- *-explosion sends group forward- *Group: WHEEEEE! *-episode ends- Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Ultimatehero